Isekai Explorers
by Custom 91
Summary: I came up with this isekai story after watching Grimgar. The main female protagoinsts: Alisa and Nozomi are Yume and Shihoru from Grimgar with some differences. This is one story I dreamt after watching the short OVA (Episode 2.5) of Grimgar.
1. Chapter 1

Alisa and Nozomi were looking for someone and explain the new world they're in and now trying to find a way home. The black cat with elf ears, the animal who transported both Alisa and Nozomi in the new world, has not erase their memories of their life in the real world and gone missing. Both girls went to a place called Noah where requests and information is given, Alisa asked some questions to the manager, who looked like a fox-like person with brown fur, he said that the world they're in is called Gaia, which is like an earth-like world where humans and monsters live and fight together. Alisa was amazed that humans can live in Gaia despite all of the different creatures. The manager then asked how did she and Nozomi got into Gaia, Alisa said that black cat with the elf ears did something weird and got them into a light and found themselves here. It took a while to get info on the world, Alisa thought that she and her friend were trapped but little did they know, they are stuck in Gaia without any technology whatsoever. They learn that there is only one ways for them to survive and earn money for their needs: One is to kill off every kind of creature who is destroying Gaia and two is to form a guild with a party of seven to start an adventure. Nozomi gotten scared and doesn't want to kill poor creatures, Alisa was uneasy about this. Alisa said that either way is going to be hell for her and Nozomi. So in the end, they chose to hunt down each named creature on the list for a small fee, just enough to buy a home. They started with nothing and took some hunting lessons themselves with nobody's help but their own.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter focuses on Nozomi and Alisa finding any weapons and clothing with their information they'd obtained from Noah. Alisa and Nozomi were surprised that the money from the real modern world does not support in Gaia, they have to use a different currency called Gaia Chips or just G Chips, which can be earned by stealing the money bag from a defeated monster or completing the request. Despite that, Alisa and Nozomi could convert real money into Gaia Chips by a half-man, half-bear named Rush, to their relief, he was a nice guy and told them that he never had any humans dropped by because of the lack of judgment of his appearance. After that, they still come in short of money but enough to buy small items. Alisa said that she could use some training before hunting, Nozomi agreed but she never know any magic and thought it was made up. Alisa and Nozomi trained themselves so if they can get through this without any help from others.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter involves Alisa carefully sneaking up on the monster, which was eating grass, Nozomi used a stealth spell on Alisa to make sure she doesn't get spotted. Alisa's heartbeat went faster as she got closer and she said to herself, "Man, I am losing my cool, I hope I can do this." Nozomi worried that their training would be wasted if they screw up. After waiting for the right moment, Alisa quickly attacks the monster as it roared in pain and saw her, it attacked her as she tried to fight back. Alisa said that she need to get out but got her right leg stuck in a bush, she tired to break free but her weapon was broken after she blocked the monster's sharp paws, Nozomi quickly used her staff's magic to turn the bush into mud so that Alisa can escape. Alisa called out Nozomi to not let the monster see her so Nozomi hid behind the trees and the monster couldn't find her due to the trees and bushes in the way. Then the monster just gave up and went back to its home. Alisa sighed in relief that it didn't find Nozomi and said that her right leg was injured and needed treatment since she could barely stand, Nozomi tried to use some healing magic but nothing came out since she never had kind of magic and so, she took Alisa out and believed that they failed to capture the monster. Alisa said it doesn't matter, they will get it tomorrow, Nozomi wished she can be more useful, Alisa didn't care since to her, Nozomi was useful. As the two head back to town to rest up, Alisa was still in pain and was being treated by a doctor which is a crow-like person named Dr. Morty, he's one of the doctors in Gaia and recover adventurers' injuries both humans and other creatures. After he treated Alisa's injured leg, he told her to wait a few days to heal up because it could open up the wound if she keep pushing herself. Nozomi was relieved and Alisa didn't blame herself for their failure and willingly to try again to kill the monster.


	4. Chapter 4

In the fourth chapter, after resting up for the night, Alisa and Nozomi tried again and went back to the same place they fought that monster and tried a different approach. This time, Alisa went the other side and soon realized the monster won't fall for the same trick twice. She then climbed up a tree to get a clear look of her surroundings before dropping down to a safe point. Nozomi told Alisa to go to the waterfall since the monster cannot swim despite the fact it can drink pure water. Nozomi explained that she noticed that those monsters drown in the lake after taking a peek of the ones behind their target. Alisa decided to go with that plan and just when it almost attacked her, she pushed it into the waterfall after stabbing it, it screech in pain as it fell down to the lake. Alisa was amazed that it worked and should have done that the first time though.


	5. Chapter 5

In the fifth chapter, as Alisa and Nozomi enjoyed their first victory, they were caught by a mysterious person and said to not get yourself too thickheaded in the world of Gaia, Alisa asked, "What do you mean?" The mystery person smiled and said, "You'll find out soon enough." The mystery person left and Alisa look terrified due to the person's words, Nozomi asked Alisa, "Alisa, are you all right?" Alisa snapped back to reality and said, "Yeah, but what was that uneasy feeling I got from that person?" Nozomi said, "Maybe you overthink things." Alisa said, "I guess so. Anyway, let us head back to town to collect our reward."


	6. Chapter 6

After Alisa and Nozomi collected their first small cash, they used it for some nightgowns and food. Alisa was still questioning herself on what that mysterious person said to her a while back, Nozomi asked Alisa why is she still thinking about it, Alisa told her that she gotten uneasy for some reason. Nozomi told her that she was thinking too much and not focusing on how to live in Gaia.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later after Alisa and Nozomi took a few requests to earn more money from hunting down certain monsters while surviving in different locations. During one request, Alisa found a flyer of a bounty of the same person she briefly met about the truth about the world of Gaia, she gotten uneasy that this unknown person gave her chills. Nozomi asked Alisa if she's all right, Alisa told her nothing, Nozomi wanted to see the flyer herself, Alisa gave it to her and Nozomi read it, "A bounty of 35 million GC's (Gaia Coins) to the person or creature who captures the infamous Blair Creed: dead or alive." Nozomi said, "This Blair person must be a real tough one since I don't think anyone had captured her yet." Alisa said, "I don't like this, not one bit because she must have something going on without anyone noticing." Alisa told Nozomi that they shouldn't claim the bounty because it is possible that they won't come back alive. Nozomi said, "All right, but if she crosses paths with us, that would be it." So in the meanwhile, they returned to town to have lunch, a group of five named the Fang Tribe came to them and one member asked if Alisa and Nozomi can join their party due to their successes. Alisa had some doubts because she can tell they're going to die in the future horribly if something goes wrong, Nozomi didn't mind since she can use healing and defensive magic with her new staff after the first one was destroyed during a goblin attack in the Moonlight Ruins two nights ago. The leader of the Fang Tribe, Daniel Abe, introduced himself to Alisa and Nozomi and explained why they needed two more since he lost more than half of his group during dangerous quests to earn more money and weapons, several long flashbacks were occurred on how those members lost their lives: 3 of them were killed by Blair, two were crushed by a horde of grave monsters, and one was burned to death by a volcanic dragon after saving Daniel's life during a mission. Daniel apologized for the long discussion and begs the two to join in since there was only one lady in the group now.


	8. Chapter 8

Alisa finally agrees to join in the Fang Tribe after hearing what happened to the past members. She still had her doubts and Nozomi noticed that Alisa had changed a bit since that Blair woman showed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Alisa was thinking about the private meeting with Daniel, at first, she was OK with helping the Fang Tribe out but after hearing what happened to their founder, Axel Müller, who was once fought an monster that caused the Evergreen Breakout, many years ago, from killing numerous villagers in order to free their souls from their sins and he lost a lot of his people as a result, the monster itself was a demon named Marchosias, his true form is depicted as a wolf with gryphon's. wings and a serpent's tail, spewing fire from his mouth, he also take human form as a disguise and hid his demonic self and powers from anyone, Axel warned his people that they are being used by Marchosias, Marchosias, on the other hand, explained why he caused the breakout, his answers were truthfully. He stated that he was ordered by Solomon to use both Axel and his tribe in order to cause chaos in order for Marchosias to return to the Seventh Throne after waiting over 1,200 years. The demon himself said that Axel was an exorcist and had troubled getting rid of him due to his exorcism. After Axel was weakened from his battle, Marchosias finished him off and the rest of the victims, some villagers managed to escape, as Daniel was a baby being carried by his mother. Back to the present, Alisa came to Nozomi and said, "Sorry for the wait." Nozomi asked, "So how did the meeting go?" Alisa said, "It was polarizing since I can't believe there was an old demon who caused this incident called the Evengreen Breakout years ago and it was terrible after hearing what happened and it was another few years to recover and prepare for the next attack." Nozomi said, "That's kinda sad. The world of Gaia is so insane and I wonder if we going to made it back home." Alisa said, "Don't worry about it, as long as we learn more about this world, we can get through it." Nozomi smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right." As the sun sets, Alisa and Nozomi chose the stayed for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Alisa and Nozomi are sleeping in one of the homes in the village, an rumbling sound occurred, they both woke up and got outside to see what was that sound, a horde of monsters-like wolves called Lupuses, they were looking for money and food since nearly every village on the other side of Gaia were wiped out by a single Hunter with short hair. The Lupuses rarely speak but their facial expressions examines their behavior. The Fang Tribe arrived and tried to talk some sense into them, saying that they don't have much to give away and wanted to live in peace, the Lupus pack was about to attack, Daniel blocked their path and wanted them to leave because they needed to recover more and after some hesitation, the Lupus pack changed their minds by simply walked away after seeing an image of Blair from a little girl with short hair holding her right hand with her big brother. Afterwards, Alisa asked, "Who were those guys?" Daniel said, "They're Lupuses, they came from the other side of Gaia to steal food, water, and weapons from villages to survive since they were a poor clan ever since that day where most of them were eliminated by a powerful and intelligent beast." Alisa asked, "So they too had some serious problems." Daniel said, 'Yes, I had been in some places they were in and each of them has been killed and gone missing. Here." Daniel shown Alisa proof, it was a scar on his back, a small cut from his right arm and a broken weapon from his third fight. Alisa said, "Wow, you really went through hell." Daniel said, "Yes, I had." Nozomi said, "Maybe we should unite our forces then we can-" Daniel said, "Even if we did, we couldn't do anything about our losses and would make things worse. It's best for a tribe to work alone rather than partnering with a unknown clan. The world of Gaia is not about who is the most powerful but who can survive the longest." Daniel makes some preparations that they will be heading to the Amazon for a request to take out a pack of orcs for some information of one of the secrets of Gaia.


End file.
